END Sorrow
by Buvuu
Summary: Zeref has returned to get Lumen Histoire and the Fairy Tail guild finds out who E.N.D. really is...
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly (** I mean don't take me for the cry baby type because I can handle judgments, but this is my first time soooo, reasonable enough? I think so. **). Hope you enjoy my very first piece of work!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and all rights go to the beautifuly minded Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 1 ~ E.N.D.

 _Natsu and Mard Geer are (they were) fighting when..._

"Natsu... have you ever stopped to think _why_ Zeref created us demons?"

No, Natsu has not _stopped_ to think these things.

" _Why_ our goal is to return to Zeref?"

 _Our_?

"Well let me tell you a little secret, it's an order written in our genes,"

There is that word again 'our' Natsu was pretty sure he wasn't part of Mard Geer's gang.

"My underlings have not realised this yet but, all of our feelings of 'return to Zeref', 'go to Zeref', 'find Zeref' they all connect to one truth: Zeref was cursed immortal and wanted to die, he created so many demons that were merely born just to kill him but all will fail, Zeref himself foretold this, all but one. That one demon is stronger then 100 of the others combined, the master of Tartaros."

'Master of Tartaros?' Natsu was sure that Mard Geer said he was the master.

"MY MASTER E.N.D.!! This book that I keep to myself is the demon book E.N.D., the ultimate weapon which will put an end to Zeref!"

1 year time skip

Lucy P.O.V

 _It's been a year since I've seen anyone, after the battle with Tartaros Natsu and Happy left me for a year. Yes that's what I said. A. YEAR. The day after they left master disbanded the guild. Yes he. DISBANDED. THE. GUILD. This was all too hard for me to comprehend, I spent quite a while doing nothing because I was too depressed. Everyone split their ways to who-knows-where and I was stuck alone but then Jason from Sorcerer Weekly came up to me with a job, first a model then... A REPORTER!!! So now I work with Jason at Sorcerer Weekly as a reporter and it's the best job ever!_

Today was the last day of the grand magic games. I already knew that Skull Millione was going to win, so it wasn't much of a surprise, but the surprise was the challenger. He came up and challenged the 'best wizard guild in Fiore'. Little did I know that the man was Natsu himself.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy felt the overwhelming power from this man and immediately told Jason,

"Jason! This man has a lot of magic power you must evacuate the stadium!!"

The man who challenged Fiore's 'best guild' wore a black hooded cape.

"So, do you think Fiore's 'number one guild' can defeat me?" The black figure said, "Because I challenge your 'best guild' to a fight!"

Skull Millione all ran towards the man at maximum speed, or so they thought. A lock of pink hair appeared, this made Lucy gasp. She only knew one person with pink hair... _Natsu_.

The pink haired man hit all members of Skull Millione in one attack, revealing his face.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

A blue cat flew into Lucy's chest.

"Omigodomigod. HAPPY WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The cat sighed "Natsu wanted to challenge the winning guild of the Grand Magic Games."

Natsu finished burning the stadium and came up to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, long time no see." He flashed a grin.

Lucy just blushed. "So do wanna crash over at my house for a while? Since you guys don't have a place stay. I think."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I THINK'?!" Happy and Natsu yelled in unison.

Lucy stifled a giggle, "C'mon let's go!"

When they arrived Happy and Natsu trashed Lucy's house looking for food,

"MAN I AM HUNGRY, YOU GOT ANY FOOD IN HERE LUCY?"

"LUSHIIIII CAN I HAVE YOUR FIIISH??"

"OOOH, WHATIS THIS?!"

"Looks like brown stuff."

"LUCY WHERE IS ALL YOUR FOOD!"

"WHAT DO MEAN NATSU? LUCY ALWAYS HAS FISH FOR ME, I BET YOU JUST STOLE IT AND ATE ALL OF IT IN SECRET!!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"LUSHIIII NATSU IS BEING MEEAAN TO MEEEEE!!"

All this was giving Lucy a MASSIVE headache,

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Lucy screamed so loud it made Natsu and Happy wince.

"OI! NEXT DOOR WILL YOU BE QUITE?!!"

"sorry." Lucy, Natsu and Happy mumbled.

"I invite you to my house and you just trash it?" Lucy was so frustrated. She looked around, her floor was mopped with butter, there was Nutella (the brown stuff) smudged across the windows and walls, the fridge was knocked down on its side and EVERYTHING was on the floor.

"NATSU AND HAPPY! YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP IMMEDIATELY IN 1 HOUR!!"

Happy and Natsu just stood there blinking thinking, when did Lucy boss US around.

"HURRY UP, THE TIME HAS ALREADY STARTED YOU HAVE 115 MINUTES LEFT!"

Ok, THAT got Happy and Natsu moving. In 114 minutes they cleaned her entire house top to bottom everything was sparkling.

Natsu and happy crawled their way to Lucy and said, "How *pant* much *pant* is *pant* the pay Lucy?"

Lucy just looked at them, surprise and anger mixed into one.

"I thought you were doing your punishment? If you want more then I can always call Virgo." Lucy said out loud.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE NO. WE ARE SORRY LUCY."

Lucy grinned, "haha ok... LETS GO EAT!"

"YESSSSSSSSS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maaaaan that was some good food, am I right?"

Natsu said turning to Happy.

"Aye!"

Lucy, Natsu and happy just returned from lunch/dinner which was a king crab, 3 plates of pasta, 5 bowls of fried noodles, exactly 37 chicken drumsticks, 26 pieces of salmon sushi, 17 pieces of tuna sushi, 6 bowls of rice, 3 bowls of soup, 4 lobster tails, 27 dumplings, 68 chocolate wafers, 10 scoops of ice cream, 15 different types of lollie each 'tried' at least 40 times and _boy_ does the list go on.

"I AM SOOOOO STUFFED! I DONT EVEN THINK I CAN WALK!!"

Lucy groaned a very loud groan, she had heard this from Natsu at least a thousand times already.

"Happy can you carry me?"

Happy looked stunned,

"DO YOU THINK I CAN CARRY YOU AFTER YOU ATE ALL OF THAT STUFF?! ARE YOU INSANE?!!! I AM PRETTY SURE I ALREADY TOLD YOU NATSU!! I CAN BARELY EVEN CARRY MYSELF, SO JUST WALK LIKE LUCY IS"

When Happy said the last few words Nastu wasn't even listening anymore he was on the ground.

" _This_ is why I told you not to eat too much."

"butiwassohungry, didntitellyouthatididnteatfordays"

At this point Natsu was so full he couldn't even talk.

"Natsu get up already, we're almost there!"

"Mnmnusjnsbjj"

IN THE SOCERER WEEKLY OFFICE

A officer was looking around for the bright blonde that would always greet him with a big smile.

"mmm, where's Lucy Jason?"

Jason already knew that Lucy had gone off with Natsu and Happy so all he said was,

"I let her have a few days off but to be honest I don't think that she will be coming back,"

Jason sighed

"I really will miss her if she doesn't."

Everyone else nodded, Lucy was after all the workers sunshine.

BACK TO LUCY NATSU AND HAPPY

The trio were making a very slow progress. It was 20m/hr. Natsu grumbling, Happy couldn't even hold himself up so he was sleeping on Lucy's arm, and Lucy literally had a snail trail of sweat.

"LUCYYYYYYY ARE WE THERRE YEEEEEEEEEET"

Natsu nearly burned a lamp post down as he complained. Some by standers gave them dirty looks but that was all.

"shut up natsuu" Lucy hissed.

9 HOUR LATER

They all stumbled into the house that was claimed Lucy's and fell asleep as soon as the did.

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy was up and ready for a new day at work and she was so caught up with getting ready she didn't even notice Natsu and Happy on the couch.

"Lalalala dodoro" Lucy hummed as she combed her hair... "KYAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOUSE?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE??"

Lucy yelled accusingly.

Natsu and Happy just blinked then,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

They were rolling on their ground clutching their stomachs. Them they saw Lucy's confused expression and relaxed their laughter from a howl to a pant.

"Lucy,"

Natsu knew Lucy was serious

"We met yesterday, you took us out to eat remember?"

Lucy _still_ had a confused look. Natsu sighed,

"I didn't want to do this but,"

Happy watched this happen and thought it was all a joke but then he saw the worried look on Natsu's face and a thought crossed his mind, _'oh no, Natsu please don't tell me that you're really believing the stupid fortune teller'_

But a sudden yelling snapped him out of his trance and was surprised to see Natsu frantically shaking Lucy

"OH MY GOD LUCY HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER?! HAPPY YOU GOTTA HELP ME OUT, I THINK LUCY LOST HER MEMORY!!!!"

Lucy finally remembered , "OH YEAAHHHH I REMEMBER NOWWW!"

A wave of relief hit Natsu when he heard this so he stopped.

Happy spoke up

"Then do you remember how you didn't answer my question Lucy?"

"No, which question?"

Happy went quite

"The one about the guild"

Natsu said

Lucy looked down and tried to hide her tears

"Yes, I actually had a feeling you would ask that."

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS I REAAALLY APPRECIATE IT ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at the dining table Lucy was thinking of a way to let the truth of the guild loose.

LUCY P.O.V.

 _I sat there. I just sat there and looked out the window to hide my fresh tears. I don't know how to tell them. I can't._

"Hey Lucy are you okay?"

Natsu's voice cut her out of her trance. Still looking out the window she said,

"Oh, I think I might be alright."

Behind her Natsu and Happy had a perplexed look on their face,

"What do you mean Lucy?"

The blue cat asked.

"What I mean is,"

I quickly rub my eyes and hold the tears in then turn to meet their concerned eyes,

"I mean that,"

I pause.

 _No! Why do I have to tell them?_

"Lucy, you know you can tell us anything right?"

The cat and pinkette said in unison.

"Um, I mean that t-th-the.."

 _I tried to hold my tears back but I couldn't anymore._

"THE GUILD DISBANDED!"

 _I burst out crying and feel strong arms holding me tight._

NATSU'S P.O.V.

 _I waited for Lucy to tell us.. then suddenly she burst out crying, I don't care who disbanded the guild! LUCY WAS CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT PERSON. I quickly wrap my hands around Lucy._

"Shhhhh, it's all going to be alright"

I start to rock her back and forth whispering those words over and over in her ear.

Happy stood not far away, he was looking at what seemed to be the map of Fiore.

"Natsu'"

I turn to look at Happy,

"Hm?"

"Natsu I think Lucy has been tracking everyone for the last year!"

My eyes widen, I turn back to Lucy. She was sound asleep.

"It's all going to be alright, we're gonna find everyone. Just you wait."

I whispered gently into her ear. Happy just heard it and said "aye" with determination.

 **Sorry that it's a bit short**

 **I'll try to make it longer next time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!!️**


	5. chapter 5

LUCY P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Natsu threw me over his shoulder and started running like crazy.

"NATSUUUU WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOIIINNNG?!"

It was hard to shout against the wind.

"THANK MAVIS YOU'RE AWAKE!!" He barely turned to face me as he shouted that back. Happy flying up ahead few back to greet me. Then he whispered something in Natsu's ear. I waited for them to tell me why I was getting carried over Natsu's shoulder but I didn't get an explained so I yelled, "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE MAVIS IS HAPPENING?!"

"You can tell her Happy."

Happy sighed, "Natsu and I found your 'Fairy Tail Board' and we decided to loo-"

"WE'RE GOING TO BRING EVERYONE BACK LUCE!" Natsu butted in impatiently.

"Yes, that is what I was going to say" Happy sounded tired.

I tried to looked at both of them more closely, then I took in my surroundings, no buildings, an evergreen forest, no hint of human civilisation, _where are we?_ I thought.

"Oh we've been running since dawn, I don't actually know where we are."

Oops I must of said it out loud.

"Natsu you can put me down now."

"Oh ok then, if you want."

Natsu slowed down to a stop as I slid off his back and into the soft bright green grass, we started to walk.

1hr time skip*

"Did you guys even bring anything with you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't turn around to look at back at her,

"Erm,"

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me we've been walking for about 4hrs and you didn't bring any food or water when you left"

Natsu still didn't turn to face her,

"Well you can use your keys can you not?"

"That's it!"

Lucy came to a stop,

"I am not coming with you guys on this despicable quest!"

She turned and left stomping her way through trees, leaving Natsu and Happy to fend for themselves(which they cannot do).

After a moment if silence between them of ultimate shock they ran after Lucy.

"LUSHHIIIIIIIII I NEEED YOU. YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH NATSUUUUU!"

"OI THATS NOT NICE TO SAY HAPPY!"

As they rab through the forest they heard laughter and came to a stop.

'And then Mirajane said that she was the one who came up with the idea!!'

Another fit of laughter echoed around the pair.

"Oi Happy, stay close to me"

The cat gave a small nod,

"aye."

Natsu quietly as possible walk through the big tangle of vines towards the sound of never ending laughter, pushing the last of the mess aside Natsu and Happy viewed a spectacular setting.

A clearing was made with a waterfall running down the east and a kind of hot spring to the left the grass emerald green and tickling their feet in the smallest and softest way.

Taking in the view Natsu spotted a tent, and not too far away were 2 people sitting on a mat. Excerlerating Natsu carried Haply on his head getting faaster and swifter with each inch closer to the pair.

finally being able to make out the faces Natsu's and Happy's jaws dropped to the ground.

'Yeah it was so funny, the look on Er-'

"GUILD-ARTS AND LUCYYYY?!"


	6. Authors note

hi guys. This is unfortunatly not an update bUT im gonna start writing for this again i think so look forward to me publishing a new chapter in a week or so idk.

Sorry for not updating in so long

Ps: I think my writing style is better now so yey to me!


	7. chapter 6

_Weeping. Sobbing. Wailing. The cries of a woman was the only sound that could be heard in the dark and quiet world._

 _No one could stop the spill of her tears as they pooled at her feet._

 _She sat alone. Alone on a pile of dead bodies. Dead bodies of her loved ones._

 _Her hands which were stained red from her sins clawed at her skull, dying her blonde hair a bloody red._

 _"I-I'm.."_

 _Her own voice was strangling her. A boulder lodged in her throat, crushing her windpipe, alowing no air through._

 _"..sorry"_

 _And the boulder is gone. Leaving the deformed woman alone with enough space to breath but not live._

 **oOOoooOoO are ya wanting to know mooore? lol tbh im still in the proccess of rewatching fairytail but do not fret for i am almost done!** **leave a review :)**


End file.
